Suscipe Caelum
by Xiumin Jade
Summary: -Me cortaron las alas hace mucho -Construiremos unas nuevas-Le dijo Bokuto -Mi mente y cuerpo están rotos- Dijo Akaashi entre lágrimas - Yo me ocuparé de restaurarlo- Dijo y sonrió, una sonrisa tan cálida como el cielo. Pairing(BOKUTO/AKAASHI) Yaoi/Lemon/Maltrato/Depresión/Autolesiones... NO PARA MENORES DE 18


**Bienvenidos a una historia mía más, esta vez saliendome de mi habitual temática de Harry Potter y de Blue Exorcist, entrando en uno de los fandoms que mas me ha hundido en la miseria, esta historia también la podéis encontrar en en Wattpad. Os invito a que la disfruteis tanto como yo la he disfrutado escribiendo, aunque esté llena de dolor. Me disculpo de antemano por si se me ha escapado alguna falta de ortografía.**

 **Si no os gusta el yaoi o el dolor, NO LEAIS ESTA HISTORIA**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Depresión, autolesiones, intento de suicidio, maltrato, sexo entre dos hombres...**

 **DISCLAIMER:Los personajes de Haikyuu! no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Haruichi Furude y a su equipo, yo solo los pongo en mi propio plot.**

* * *

Una vida llena de sufrimientos siempre puede ser ocultada bajo un manto de falsas sonrisas y alegrías, o simplemente de inexpresividad absoluta, en este caso el sujeto suele desarrollar diversos problemas mentales típicos como la depresión, lo cual suele conducir a conductas suicidas y peligrosas, autolesiones y más problemas mentales. Visto desde fuera puede parecer todo una estupidez pero el sujeto siempre va a ver las cosas de una manera diferente y su mente va a ser la que le haga creer, por mucho que sepa que es falso que todo el mundo está en su contra. No hay una cura concreta para este problema, ya que cada paciente tiene sus cosas, pero el primer problema es que el paciente llegue a la aceptación de que tiene un problema, y entonces que decida buscar ayuda para encontrar una solución ya que son muy pocos los casos de gente que haya podido sobrepasar las depresiones por su cuenta…

Akaashi leyó el texto con una mirada fría y calculadora, la semana siguiente era el examen de acceso al curso de psicología avanzada que quería entrar, pero justamente odiaba los temas de las depresiones, siempre había sido la parte que más le desagradaba, no por otra razon mas alla del hecho de que ya conocía los síntomas en persona, y sabía que no había soluciones, por lo menos no efectivas. Llevaba ya casi tres años sufriendo una depresión diagnosticada por un psicólogo tras el accidente de uno de sus antiguos amigos, no murió, pero él creía que todo había sido por su culpa…

Akaashi se levantó de la mesa y recogió los apuntes, desde la primera sesión que tuvo con su psicólogo decidió que quería ser él también un psicólogo, o al menos intentarlo. Durante un año estuvo teniendo constantes sesiones con ese psicólogo, hasta que él hombre se suicidó, Akaashi nunca entendió el porqué, pero se sintió culpable también por eso, y se enfocó más en los estudios de psicología, lo que le llevó a intentar entrar en la mayor cantidad de cursos posibles sobre el tema para comprenderlo bien.

Cuando los tenía recogidos bajo lentamente a la cocina, eran las dos de la mañana pero no se había atrevido a bajar hasta que sus padres no se hubieran dormido, la relación que llevaba con sus padres no era para nada buena, su padre trabajaba en estados unidos mientras que su madre se pasaba el día en casa bebiendo y drogándose, debido a que estaba en paro y no soportaba la presión. Akaashi más de una vez deseó acabar con su vida para así poder librarse del sufrimiento que estaba sintiendo, pero la única vez que lo intentó su madre le pilló, y solo recibió golpes y su madre cayó aún más profundo en su depresión. Su padre nunca se enteró de nada de esto pero Akaashi sabía que al hombre no le importaba porque ya tenía bastantes amantes en Estados Unidos y según sabía, otros dos hijos, un chico y una chica, cada uno de una madre diferente, todos abandonados, la única diferencia era que a él y a su madre les mandaba dinero todos los meses ya que estaba obligado por el matrimonio, que fue concertado por sus padres cuando ellos eran aun pequeños.

Akaashi decidió que iba a cenar algo ligero así que se preparó una ensalada con lo poco que se encontró en la nevera y cenó. Siempre cenaba a estas horas y luego estudiaba una hora más y dormía, ciertamente nunca descansaba mucho pero algunos días tenía suerte y su madre se iba durante varias semanas a ver a su familia, y podía descansar correctamente, y estaba ya deseoso de que llegase ese fin de semana para poder descansar de verdad.

Cuando acabó de cenar limpió los platos y el resto de la cocina, recogió todo lo que estaba tirado y arregló rápidamente el piso donde vivían, luego recorrió el pasillo hasta su cuarto, pero antes de entrar escuchó la puerta del cuarto de su madre abrirse, un escalofrío recorrió su columna y se quedó en el sitio sin moverse, rogando porque su madre no se hubiese dado cuenta de su presencia y solo saliese al baño, pero la suerte casi nunca estaba de su parte

-Akaashi!- Gritó la mujer- ¿Que horas te crees que son estas? Por eso eres tan inútil, por eso te va tan mal y no pasastes el examen del curso el año pasado, seguro que estabas vagueando como siempre. Ven aquí muchacho

Tambaleándose la mujer se acercó al muchacho que miraba fijamente a la pared con la mirada vacía, la mujer le agarró del pelo y le obligó a mirarla

-Eres una mierda-Dijo la mujer- Siempre trajiste desgracias a esta familia, fuiste un error, sin ti probablemente tu padre nunca se habría ido

Entonces la mujer le golpeó en la cara, Akaashi no se movió, sabiendo que si respondía o hacía algo todo acabaría peor

-¿No piensas decir nada?- Siguió la mujer- ¿No piensas defenderte? Eres un maricón, seguro que es eso, te gusta que te la metan, eres una doncellita,¿verdad que si?

Akaashi se quedó en el sitio sin moverse y su madre le siguió golpeando hasta que se cansó y volvió a su cuarto.

Cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse abrió la de su cuarto y la cerró echando el candado, luego se encaminó al baño de su cuarto y se miró al espejo, el bofetón iba a dejar marca, y una fea, pero las demás se ocultaban.

Pero el sabia que eso no acababa así, su mente estaba de acuerdo con su madre, era un inútil, un desecho de la humanidad, por eso mismo con delicadeza abrió uno de los cajones de su mesilla y volvió al baño con una cajita pequeña que contenía una pequeña navaja bastante afilada, que Akaashi conservaba con cuidado por ser el único regalo y recuerdo que tenía de su padre, y quitándose la camiseta y los pantalones se empezó a hacer pequeños cortes. En los brazos se notaría demasiado, por lo que lo hacía en las piernas en la zona más cercana a la ingle, con rapidez y precisión, sobre otro montón de cicatrices previas, algunas que aún no se habían curado del todo, y se cortó, una y otra vez, hasta que el suelo del baño estaba lleno de su sangre, sus manos también, y las lamió, saboreó el gusto metálico de su propia sangre, como siempre lo hacía, después suavemente se acercó al botiquín que siempre dejaba justo al lado del lavabo y se puso con paciencia y una maestría extraordinaria vendas y parches para cubrir todas las heridas para que se curasen bien.

Después de eso decidió dormir directamente, como cada vez que lo hacía, cada vez que deseaba morirse…

La mañana siguiente llegó bastante rápido y Akaashi se levantó y preparó todo con tranquilidad sabiendo que su madre no se levantaría hasta que él volviese de las clases, pero gracias a Dios ese día tocaba práctica, por lo que si tenía suerte no vería a su madre hoy…

Salió rápidamente nada más terminar de desayunar, nada más salir se encontró con un compañero de su clase y caminaron juntos hasta la puerta del instituto, allí se separaron y Akaashi fue a dejar la bolsa de deportes a la sala del club de Volleyball, cuando estaba a punto de llegar escuchó un grito desde lejos que reconoció de inmediato, y sintió cómo su corazón solo y destrozado se alegraba un poco, pero no lo expresó con su cara y se mantuvo inexpresivo

-Akaashi!- Escuchó la voz de Bokuto desde lejos

El capitán del equipo de Volley siempre era muy animado y energético y conseguía quitarle todos sus problemas de la cabeza al menos durante varias horas, dejándole vivir un poco su vida como un adolescente normal.

Akaashi tenía en muy alta estima a su capitán y le conocía casi mejor que nadie, aunque el otro no supiese casi nada de él. El peliblanco era muy descuidado y siempre se olvidaba de todo, tenía una autoestima que cambiaba con mayor facilidad que un camaleón en una selva y era una persona con una mente muy simple y fácil de interpretar, pero siempre se dedicaba al máximo en los partidos y no se rendía nunca y siempre estaba ansioso por practicar y mejorar, además que le encaraba que la gente le muy sobreprotector con sus jugadores cuando se ponía en serio y era un jugador increíble, además, no se podía negar que era un chico muy atractivo y popular con las chicas, y también con los chicos, por eso Akaashi se sentía tan especial al ser una persona tan cercana al peliblanco.

El capitán se acercó y se puso al lado de Akaashi y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda como todas las mañanas, Akaashi pensó que algún día le acabaría dejando un moratón que añadiría a la colección de los que ya tenía.

-Buenos días Bokuto- Dijo suavemente en un susurro

Los dos subieron al club con Bokuto contándole su mañana a Akaashi y este último escuchando atentamente y haciendo solo un par de comentarios sin valor en toda la conversación, luego se separaron y bokuto se fue a su clase con los de tercero mientras akaashi bajó al piso de los de segundo. durante toda la mañana Akaashi estuvo atendiendo en clase y estudiando para el examen de acceso en los ratos libres que encontraba entre clase y clase, todos los profesores sabían que Akaashi se esforzaba mucho en eso por eso cuando repasaba mientras atendía a la clase no le decían nada, siempre que mantuviera las formas y respetase al profesor e hiciese el trabajo asignado. Cuando llegó el recreo volvió a encontrarse con su capitán y bajaron a la cafetería a buscar su almuerzo porque Bokuto se había olvidado el suyo, después salieron al jardín y se sentaron bajo un árbol a tomárselo, subiendo inmediatamente después a las clases porque de nuevo él mayor se había olvidado de hacer los deberes, esa rutina la hacían casi todos los días, aunque algunos Akaashi él compartiría su almuerzo con Bokuto, o podrían pasarse por el campo de volley y practicar un poco.

Akaashi no se consideraba ni de lejos el mejor colocador, no era un genio como Oikawa o Kageyama, ni un estratega como Kenma por lo que le ponía el doble de esfuerzo para permitirle a su capitán brillar con toda su fuerza y no ser una molestia para él equipo.

Cuando acabaron las clases ese dia tuvieron una larga práctica de Volley y aun así Bokuto y él se quedaron un par de horas más practicando hasta que se agotaron, después cenaron juntos en un burguer cercano al instituto y se despidieron en la estación. Akaashi vio como Bokuto se alejaba y sintió como él `peso de todos sus problemas le volvía encima, era todo tan doloroso… Volvió a casa para descubrir que su madre se había traído esa noche a otro hombre a casa, y normalmente esos hombres no eran muy agradables con él por lo que rápidamente y sin hacer ruido entró en su cuarto y se puso a hacer los deberes y a estudiar, aunque le fue difícil al escuchar los gemidos y los gritos de su madre que venían de la habitación de la otra punta del pasillo. En cierto punto comenzó a llorar de la nada, se sentía tan patético y abandonado, estaba vacío, no tenía más sentimientos, pero no se volvería a cortar más, por lo menos no hasta que las heridas no se curasen.

Escuchó de golpe un portazo, alguien había entrado en su cuarto, no se atrevió a mirar, estaba asustado, de verdad, muy asustado, ¿que debía hacer? Se limpió las lágrimas y lentamente se giró, la persona parecía solo haber ido al baño, por lo que se relajó un poco, pero escucho un grito y una exclamación, y entonces se acordó, la noche anterior se había olvidado de limpiar la sangre del suelo, se levantó y se acercó al baño, él hombre le miraba de vuelta fijamente sin decir nada, hasta que sonrió y con burla le dijo

-Ya decía tu madre que eras una doncellita- Dijo y se burló- Pero de ahí a tener la regla y dejar rastros por el suelo, jajaja

El hombre se rió y Akaashi sintió como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Niño- Dijo él mayor- Odio cuando los críos lloran, me dan ganas de golpearles

Akaashi dio un paso hacia atrás instintivamente con cara de terror, pero no paso nada y él hombre salio del baño dejandolo atras, pero antes de irse le golpeó en él estomago y dijo

-Tu madre esta muy buena- Luego sonrió burlesco de nuevo- Pero no me creo que de ella haya salido un mariconazo como tu.

DIcho eso se largó

Akaashi inmediatamente limpió la sangre del suelo hasta dejarlo impoluto y se metió en la ducha donde lloró tranquilamente.

Esa noche nadie le molestó de nuevo pero a la mañana siguiente cuando iba a salir él hombre de la noche anterior apareció.

-Hombre!- Exclamó él mayor- Pero i es la nenaza, ¿Como es que no llevas falda?¿Es para que no te la metan en cualquier esquina?

El hombre soltó otra carcajada de nuevo, Akaashi no podía hacer nada por lo que simplemente cogió sus cosas y se largó sin decir nada, mientras salía no era capaz de quitarse la risa de la cabeza, por lo que hizo todo él caminó hasta él institut corriendo y se oculto en la parte de detrás de las escaleras que llevaban al club donde lloró de nuevo, era patético, se sentía patético, lo era simple y llanamente, no merecía vivir,¿Por que no se suicidaba? Ah sí, porque era un cobarde, un cobarde inútil, y como no hacía más que recordarle su madre, un maricón, lo más bajo que podría haber caído, según su madre, y de tantas veces que se lo decía ya había empezado a creérselo, Akaashi estaba a punto de estallar, se sentía tan miserable, no podía aguantar eso más, si alguien se enteraba de lo que era sería el hazmerreir de todos, y no solo eso sino que probablemente Bokuto lo odiaría y no le querría volver a ver más, porque sí, él estaba enamorado de Bokuto, no podía negarlo.

Lloró en silencio hasta que escuchó el primer timbre, entonces se dirigió al baño, se lavó bien la cara y entró a clase.

A la hora del almuerzo no pudo acercarse a Bokuto porque uno de los profesores le llamó. Le llevaron hasta jefatura donde le dejaron con él director.

-Akaashi-kun- Dijo él director- Nos acaba de llamar tu madre diciendo que han ingresado a tu padre en el hospital, por lo que te debes ir ahora a casa.

Akaashi solo asintió y se fue, sin poder ver a Bokuto y sin tener su pequeña dosis de consuelo del día.

Al llegar a su casa escuchó los gritos desde fuera de la puerta, y esperó hasta que se abrió la puerta y él hombre de la noche anterior se fue sin siquiera verle, dentro su madre estaba fumando sentada semidesnuda.

-Has vuelto- Dijo la mujer- Tu padre está en el hospital, me voy a ir a verlo, te quedas solo, no se cuando volveré, te he dejado la pasta donde siempre, ahora quítate de mi vista.

Akaashi se subió al cuarto y escuchó a su madre vestirse y arreglarse, dejó la puerta un poco abierta y vio a su madre salir de la casa, vestida perfectamente como una aristócrata, perfecta y bella, y aun así, tan distante de él. Akaashi sabía que lo que su madre más detestaba era ver cuánto se parecía a su padre y recordar que el hombre la había abandonado para irse a trabajar a estados unidos y en vez de llevarlos a ellos se montó su vida ahí.

Akaashi aprovechó y limpió la casa, su madre no volvería al menos en uno o dos meses por lo que no la vería hasta después de las notas de la prueba de acceso, ya quedaba poco, y podría estudiar con tranquilidad. Tras limpiar la casa fue de compras y rellenó la nevera, después preparo la cena de ese dia y la comida del siguiente y se puso a estudiar hasta que escucho el timbre. Bajó y abrió la puerta, era Bokuto

-Oy!- Dijo el capitán- Hoy no te he visto en todo el día, ¿estás bien?

Akaashi se movió y le invitó a pasar

-Sí- Dijo él pelinegro mientras le llevaba hasta la cocina- Mi padre ha sido ingresado y mi madre se iba así que me dijo que volviese a media mañana para despedirla y eso…

Akaashi mantuvo su cara inexpresiva pero Bokuto se alarmó y rápidamente dijo

-Lo siento, ¿Está bien?

-No lo sé- Dijo- Mi madre me mandará un mensaje esta noche

-Tu madre se preocupa mucho por ti,¿eh?

-No exactamente..- Respondió Akaashi en un tono muy bajo y luego decidió mentir y rectificó- Si, me quiere bastante…

Después de hablar un rato Bokuto le comentó lo que habían hecho ese día en el entrenamiento y luego estuvieron comentando cosas estúpidas y vieron una película hasta que el peliblanco se marchó

Al final Akaashi estaba feliz, él día no había sido nada malo, solo él pequeño incidente de esa mañana, pero eso no era nada.

Una semana después Akaashi salió del examen bastante confiado, había respondido a todo sin problemas,y no habían asistido demasiados candidatos a las pocas plazas que había. Al salir decidió que ya que aún era pronto le daría tiempo a ir a la práctica de Vóley así que comenzó a correr a un ritmo tranquilo para ir calentando por el camino.

Cuando llegó solo estaba Bokuto en la cancha practicando los saques y cuando le vio gritó

-Akaashi! Has venido, ¿Qué tal el examen?

-Bastante bien, Bokuto-san

Se pusieron a practicar y al final Bokuto le incitó a cenar a su casa ya que estaba solo esa noche y no sabía cocinar, Akaashi con un suspiro de resignación aceptó.

La casa de Bokuto era grande y espaciosa, con un jardín y una fuente pequeñita, tenía dos pisos y un desván, y un sótano, era toda entera de madera y las paredes estaban llenas de fotos de Bokuto con sus padres, eran una familia unida, una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en la habitualmente inexpresiva cara de Bokuto, parecían todos tan felices, todos como Bokuto animados y felices siempre, miro por todas las paredes hasta una foto en la que Bokuto estaba de morros, y no pudo evitar reírse, a esto el búho se giró y le miró con expresión interrogante y siguió la dirección de su mirada hasta la foto y se sonrojó notablemente y se puso entre Akaashi y la foto

-No te rías!- Exclamó- Mi madre me dijo que me acababa de caer de culo al suelo y por eso estaba enfadado, no la mires

-No puedo evitarlo- Dijo con una voz suave- es que Bokuto-san está tan adorable

Bokuto se sonrojó hasta las raíces del pelo y empezó a balbucear cosas sin sentido y Akaashi aprovechó para mirar el resto de fotos, de su sempai en la Bañera, en la playa, en el parque de atracciones, en su graduación, en todos lados, y siempre sonriendo o haciendo tonterías

Después de varias anécdotas por parte de Bokuto sobre su infancia y sobre las fotos Akaashi decidió preparar la cena por lo que fue a ver lo que había en la nevera cuando Bokuto lo intentó detener, pero era demasiado tarde y se le cayó encima lo que parecía ser una jarra de leche o de batido.

-LO SIENTO- Exclamó Bokuto- Debería haberte avisado

Entre disculpas y excusas y explicaciones le tiró una toalla encima y fue corriendo y le trajo una camiseta enorme para que se cambiase, solo camiseta.

No tengo pantalones y esta camiseta es de mi padre, mientras lavo tu uniforme usa eso, y sonrojado salió de la cocina a buscar otra toalla.

A Akaashi le temblaron las manos, no podía cambiarse allí, delante de Bokuto, tenía los cortes, además, no tenía pantalones, no, no podía verlos, Bokuto no, asi que do disimuladamente fue hasta el baño y se cambió muy rápidamente y se secó como pudo con la toalla, deseando darse una ducha. Volvió a la cocina enseguida y se puso a limpiar el desastre de la leche con una bayeta, así que cuando Bokuto llegó a la cocina se encontró con Akaashi con una camiseta que no le tapaba más que lo justo con los calzoncillos a la vista y de rodillas en el suelo enseñandole el culo, Bokuto se sonrojó hasta las puntas del pelo y Akaashi lo vio y rápidamente se levantó y le miró de vuelta, también sonrojado

* * *

 **Se acabó este capítulo, lo he dejado en salseo ¿no? Soy crue y esta historia, que no va a ser muy larga, sono uno o dos capítulos más, va a ser dolorosa, bastante dolorosa, y va a tener mas adelante un bonito capítulo de sexo, puro y tal vez duro.**

 **Bueno, no hay mucho que decir aquí así que:**

 **¿Que os ha parecido?**

 **¿Reviews?¿Balones de Volley descontrolados?¿Golpes tipo los de Iwa-san a Oikawa?**

 **Besos y abrazos, nos vemos lo mas pronto posible**

 **Rika Regel**


End file.
